Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic, Continued
by sharong
Summary: A continuation of the story posted in Amazing Stories summer 2000.


Title: Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic...Continued (The beginning is the story written by JMS and published in Amazing Stories Summer 2000 issue, number 602.)  
Author: Sharon Graves  
Part 1 of ?  
Pairing: Marcus/Ivanova  
Rating: G  
Date Posted: 09/07/00  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of JMS, Warner Bros., PTEN, TNT, etc. I'm only borrowing them for a while.  
Archive Instructions: Fine for Roundstation. All others please ask.   
Author's Notes: Major spoilers for the short story written by JMS in Amazing Stories. There was much discussion about whether or not the story was plausible or in character and many people really disliked the story. When this idea occurred to me it was irresistible to write. Whether you liked the story in Amazing Stories or not I hope you'll give this one a try. Anything in denotes telepathic speech. Thanks to lots of folks along the way when I was first starting this. Frances and Jo-Ann assured me it made sense even if one hadn't read the one in Amazing Stories. Biggest hugs go to Peggy for beta reading and prodding me along to keep working on this! Thanks darling!  
  
  
Space, Time, and the Incurable Romantic...Continued  
  
  
"Bugger," Marcus Cole muttered under his breath. He had been playing Robinson Crusoe for less than two weeks and he was beginning to realize that his girl 'Friday' was in the process of re-writing his carefully planned script.  
  
Marcus had started working on this set up 33 years ago when he suddenly found himself literally 'resurrected' by the Minbari-300 years after Susan Ivanova had put him in cryonic suspension. It had taken almost all the substantial trust fund savings he'd had to bring his idea to fruition, not to mention another 32 years in cryofreeze. One thing Marcus somehow had failed to predict correctly was 'Susan's' reaction to his plan.  
  
Though she was not 'really' Susan, in so many ways she was indeed still the woman he loved. Stealing Ivanova's Voice, her memories and emotions had ensured that the clone would be so like his original Susan that it was doubtful that anyone who had known her would have been able to tell the difference.  
  
Marcus had carefully staged their 'crash' on this tropical paradise of a planet hoping to reverse one of the biggest mistakes of his past-the fact that he had never told Ivanova how he felt about her. At least not until that faithful moment when the alien healing device had almost completely drained him. So he'd contacted Quijana, a human living in Brakiri space, and had him clone Susan from a strand of her hair, putting himself back into cryonic suspension allowing the clone to grow, and then crashed them here. Unfortunately Susan had spent the last 10 days trying to construct a way of getting them off this planet.  
  
Marcus realized he was running out of time. Soon he was going to have to tell her what he had done and how he felt about her. Thinking about that prospect made him very glad that there were no airlocks nearby.  
  
  
Susan Ivanova dug through the remains of the ship. This was the third time since they'd crashed that she'd returned to the site. She kept hoping that she'd find something, anything, useful. Susan scouted out the area around the crash hoping that maybe something had been thrown clear of the ship when they'd hit. It still bothered her that she could remember nothing of the firefight with the raiders that had led to the damaging of their ship.  
  
Over the past several days Susan kept trying to reconstruct the whole situation in her mind but it was a complete blank. Nothing! Nada! Zippo! It was really pissing her off. She couldn't even remember them winning the war. And lately her dreams had been bizarre. Something about some sort of alien apparatus? Then there were those strange dreams about leading the Rangers, and long talks with Marcus-who was dead. What the heck was that all about? Whenever Susan had tried to make sense of the dreams she developed an intense headache and was forced to stop. Gods! She wished she could remember!  
  
Susan decided that she'd head back to the camp and discuss it with Marcus. It was getting late in the day anyway. Maybe over dinner she could see if he had anything to add that might help her pull all her thoughts together.   
  
Over the past two weeks Susan had found that Marcus really was good company. She'd always known that he possessed a rather 'quirky' sense of humor but she found him to be extremely intelligent and well able to hold his own in a discussion. One evening she'd teased him about whether she needed to check the surrounding area for unicorns. His answering blush told her all she'd needed to know.  
  
  
Marcus peered through the artificial twilight in the cave. It was mid-afternoon but not much light filtered in, just enough to survey the neatly stacked boxes piled against one wall. All were clearly labeled with the contents. When he had begun to provision the ship he'd crammed every possibly inch of space available with supplies. He was sure he'd forgotten a few items but that was one of the risks.  
  
He selected a few preserved food items to add to the meal he was planning for this evening. He was already aware from his earlier surveys that there was an abundance of fish in the nearby sea, the trees seemed overloaded with fruits, and a fresh water stream was located just a few feet from the campsite.  
  
Marcus walked out of the cave into the afternoon sun. Sighing to himself he tried to rehearse a discussion with Susan. Even after 300 years he still struggled with the words to tell her how he felt about her. Coward! he berated himself. You've got the courage to stand up to Neroon and challenge him to Denn'Sha but you don't have the nerve to tell Ivanova how you feel about her.   
  
Reaching the camp, he began to prepare the fish he'd caught earlier to roast over the fire. Memories of the other evening meals they'd shared the past few days brought a smile to his face as he worked. It had been fun to match wits with Susan in their discussions. All the while they'd learned even more about each other. However Marcus found that he had to be constantly on his guard.   
  
One evening she'd surprised Marcus by telling him about her brother Ganya. She'd started to reach up to touch the single earring she'd worn since the fateful day when Ganya had been shipped out at the beginning of the Earth-Minbari War. She'd told him that she'd wait for him to return it. Ganya had never returned. Marcus froze as Susan reached her ear and found the single earring gone! "Marcus! My earring! It's gone!"  
  
Marcus had calmed her by explaining that he'd had to pull her from the wreckage of the ship. He was afraid that possibly he had knocked it out in the process, too concerned with getting her out of the ship before it exploded. She appeared to accept the explanation but continued to finger her ear.   
  
"Maybe I'll go look for it tomorrow."  
  
Desperate for a change of subject Marcus found himself telling her all about Arisa and his life there. He was halfway though the tale when he realized he was telling her about William.  
  
"So both of us have lost all our family," Susan pointed out. "Gee, imagine that Marcus! We have something in common. Pausing for a moment, she continued, "Hard to believe." When he looked up at her she grinned at him.  
  
They both agreed that evening that confiding in each other somehow had lightened a burden that they had both carried alone for too long. But as Marcus continued his preparations for dinner the questions still remained. What and when to tell her? And how would she react to the news?  
  
  
Susan spotted their camp just as the sun was beginning to touch the horizon. She stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of the place. A wisp of a memory of a late night conversation flitted across her mind. She had been celebrating the end of the Shadow War with Marcus, Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Franklin. Out of the blue Franklin had suddenly brought up the question of what they'd like to do after the war. She'd surprised them and herself to a certain extent, by declaring that she'd always had a dream of retiring to a beach somewhere. No responsibilities, no bureaucrats. Franklin and Sheridan had scoffed at her idea, claiming that she'd go stir crazy within a week. She had shrugged and glanced up at Marcus who looked rather thoughtful. Smiling sheepishly Susan agreed that she'd probably have to be stranded on a desert island to really take it easy.   
  
Susan smiled to herself and started towards the camp. Well here I am, stranded on my desert 'island'. And what am I doing? I'm trying as hard as I can to find a way off of it! I guess Sheridan and Franklin were right after all. I can hardly wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them! she thought to herself.  
  
  
"Hey Marcus? You here?" Susan called out as she reached the camp. Occasionally he seemed to disappear in the direction of the neighboring hills. She figured he was just scouting out the area.  
  
Marcus pushed aside the fabric that served as the door of their tented shelter. "You called? I'm busy getting dinner together. Wouldn't want you to starve. Find anything useful at the site of the crash?"  
  
"Not a darn thing! I even tried to look for my earring again! Those raiders pretty effectively destroyed the ship. Marcus I've been thinking. We should do some more detailed exploring of the area around the camp. I know we've scouted out the immediate area, but I think we should go further afield. We don't know for sure that there is no sentient life on this planet. Besides, it's possible that the raiders that shot us down have a camp here. We need to know what we're up against."  
  
Marcus seemed to be considering her plan. He was already sure from his last survey that they were the only intelligent life on the planet. However he admitted that this was a somewhat typical Ivanova train of thought. Her natural curiosity, as well as her military training, would lead her to want to explore. Well why not?  
  
"That's a good idea. We don't want to get lazy lying around on the beach all day! Heaven forbid that we take it easy and have nothing to do," Marcus joked. "I'll get together some supplies this evening before we turn in. We can start early tomorrow morning. Until then, how about dinner and a round of Backgammon this evening?"   
  
"Where the heck did you come up with a board Marcus?"   
  
"You got me Susan. I found it in one of the emergency kits I managed to salvage from the ship. I guess whoever packed it must have been fond of the game?"  
  
  
Late the next afternoon they climbed to the top of a ridge hoping to get a better view of the surrounding area. Susan and Marcus had been traveling steadily since early that morning. They stopped briefly to rest and eat mid-day and then continued on. While they ate she reminded him of the conversation they'd had ages ago about what they would all do after the War. Susan thought it was pretty funny that her wish had been granted and now she was busy trying to find a way to get back to civilization. She somehow missed Marcus face growing pale as she laughed about how Sheridan and Franklin would tease her when she told them about how right they had been about her.  
  
Susan still couldn't believe it when Marcus produced a compass with a flourish that a magician would have envied, joking about how they probably should try not to get lost. She was starting to get a little suspicious about a number of little surprises that Marcus seemed to come up with, some of the foods at dinner for example. However when she asked him about it he just shrugged it off. Now that she gave it some thought she realized that he also usually changed the subject pretty quickly as well. Susan was starting to wonder if he was keeping something from her. Just as she was about to quiz him on it they reached the ridge top and could see all the area around them. It was an incredible view and they couldn't help but stop and stare at the beauty that surrounded them.   
  
"Well if we had to crash Marcus, I couldn't have picked a more beautiful world if I tried."  
  
Marcus smiled but said nothing, reaching into his pack for some binoculars. He quickly scanned the surrounding area. He suddenly stopped, focusing on a particular area. Before she knew what was happening Marcus had grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him as he fell to the ground.   
  
"What the..." Susan asked trying to get to her feet. "Marcus what's going on? What did you see?"  
  
"Something I'm not supposed to!' he said softly almost to himself. "Stay down."  
  
She shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about Marcus?"  
  
"Susan, there's some sort of settlement down there," Marcus continued, catching himself.   
  
"Well that's great! We should wait until dark and then go in for a closer look. Hopefully they're friendly and then maybe we can get off this rock. Do you see any ships?"  
  
"It does appear that there are a few small ones. Funny, I don't see any one about. I guess you're right. The safest thing to do would be to lay low for a few more hours and see what happens when the sun goes down. The settlement is about a kilometer off so we can slowly move in a little closer."  
  
They traveled in silence for several minutes before Susan asked Marcus about his earlier comment. "Marcus what did you mean by seeing something that's not supposed to be there? Have you scouted out this far since we crashed and just not told me?" She waited a few seconds for him to answer before prompting again. "Marcus?"  
  
He sighed deeply before answering her. "Susan, I've got a lot to tell you and I'm not even exactly sure where to begin. Maybe we should stop here for a few hours before nightfall. It'll give us a chance to talk. Some of the things I've done recently...well...I'm not sure you're going to be too happy with me when I tell you about them."  
  
"Marcus! What the heck are you talking about? Tell me what? I've started to get the feeling that you haven't told me the whole story. I can guarantee you that I'm going to get pissed if you don't clue me in."  
  
Sighing again he said, "Okay, let's sit down and try to get comfortable. I think it's going to take some time."  
  
  
So the moment Marcus dreaded had finally arrived. He realized that on some level he'd always known that he'd have to explain his actions. But it was blindingly clear to him why he'd done this. Three simple little words. I loved her. Period. End of discussion. And the time had come to tell her.  
  
They sat on the ground facing each other and Marcus reached out to take one of her hands in his. Glancing up at her face almost shyly, he began to speak. "Susan, it shouldn't come as any surprise that I care a great deal for you. I've certainly tried to demonstrate that fact."   
  
Susan nodded hesitantly and sighed. "Yes, Marcus. I've suspected for some time that you might be attracted to me, but on the Whitestar you spoke of there being someone special, someone you were saving yourself fo...." The rest of the sentence just hung in the air as realization suddenly hit like a bolt of lighting. Eyes wide, she looked at Marcus asking, "Me?" Her tone held disbelief.  
  
Marcus gave her a curious half smile. "Why is it so hard to believe Susan? I've felt this way about you for ages. I just haven't had the nerve to tell you until now. I've never met anyone as beautiful, brave, and courageous as you in my life. I love you. I feel like I always have."  
  
Susan sat silently, taking in his comments. She wanted so much to believe him. Months ago she'd told Lorien that she and her heart didn't speak anymore. Lorien tried to tell her what a mistake that was. But everyone she loved always left her. But I knew he loved me and I knew he'd never leave me! Where on earth did that comment come from? Dare she try to trust again?   
  
"Susan?" Marcus prompted as she sat quietly and seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Oh Marcus! I'm just not sure I'm ready to trust anyone in a relationship like that again. Over the past couple of days I've opened myself up more to you than anyone but I still need some time. I've enjoyed being with you and I think I could care for you quite a lot but I'm just not..." Susan found herself floundering for words.  
  
"Susan, that's fine. The last thing I'd do is rush you. I just wanted you to know how much I love you before I go on to tell you the rest."  
  
"The rest of what Marcus?"  
  
Marcus sighed deeply. Well it's now or never old sport. "Susan, this is going to be difficult to explain. I think it'll be easier if you hold any questions you might have until I've told you the whole story."  
  
She nodded her agreement. "I'll try."  
  
"Susan, your memories...there's been more going on than you remember. One of the last things you remember is winning the Shadow War. What I suspect you don't remember is that we also won the war to take back Earth from President Clarke."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief for the second time in just a short span of time.  
  
"Yes, we did finally win it. But not without casualties. You were about to become one of those." She appeared to be about to say something when Marcus continued, "You and I were on the bridge of a ship fighting some elite forces of Clarke's. It looked like we were winning the day when a piece of one of the ships struck the bridge. You were fatally wounded. You were taken back to Babylon 5 for what was basically a deathwatch. By hacking through a bunch of Franklin's security codes, I discovered information about an alien healing device. I went back to Babylon 5, found it and hooked us both up to it. I gave you my life force so that you would live."  
  
Susan could contain her comments no longer. "Marcus, what are you saying? You and I are both here. How could you be dead?" All the while brief snatches of hazy memories tugged at the edges of her mind. Images that would almost jell and then dissolve back into nothingness.  
  
"Susan, simply put, you lived, I 'died.' You put me into cyronic suspension."  
  
"So we must have found a cure for you?" she stated.  
  
"Well yes, Susan, in a manner of speaking they did find a cure for me." Marcus paused for a moment before going on. Try as he might to find some way to soften the blow nothing came to mind. "Yes, ' he repeated, "they did. Unfortunately the cure was discovered 300 years after I had died."  
  
  
Susan sat back in the seat feeling cold, numb, and lifeless. Her world had turned into a complete nightmare in the last few hours. The thrusters pushed her back into the seat as Marcus maneuvered the small ship out of the atmosphere of the planet to open space. She was still in a state of shock over all that he had revealed to her. She was Susan, but she was not Susan! I don't even really know who I am! I'm not even really Susan! she wailed to herself.  
  
"Susan?" Marcus voice softly broke into her thoughts. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She hadn't said above ten words in the past several hours.  
  
Shortly after midnight they had decided that the settlement was indeed deserted. Marcus suspected that it might actually be a small raider outpost. But whoever had set up the base was nowhere to be found. They looked over the couple of ships left behind and Marcus chose one. During the whole time Susan said almost nothing and he'd asked her more than once if she was all right. Of course he knew why she was so quiet. In the past few hours she'd discovered that everything she thought was wasn't. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it sure wasn't the truth either.  
  
He asked again. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" she returned coldly, not wishing further discussion.  
  
"Susan..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped back, her tone colder than even moments before. "I'm not Susan! I don't know who I am!"  
  
"You are Susan. You're an exact replica of her. You're her twin if you will. I know you're unhappy and confused at the moment, but give yourself time to come to terms with this," Marcus continued softly, trying to calm and sooth the woman beside her. He found he was even more racked with guilt than he'd been over the death of his brother. Marcus felt so sure that this whole situation could have been avoided. All he could do now was try to remind her why he'd done this. "Susan, I'm sorry if I hurt you or you feel I betrayed your trust. I can only repeat that I took these actions because I love you!"  
  
"Ha! Right Marcus! Just drop it okay? I'm really not into discussing this right at the moment. Just leave it!"   
  
The silence in the small cabin was so thick that it could be cut with a knife as each lost themselves in their own thoughts.  
  
  
Susan was still reeling from Marcus' comment that he had died 300 years ago. "Marcus? What are you saying? I'm sure you're here, I'm not imaging this."  
  
"That's true Susan. I am here and so are you. But I must admit that I am responsible for setting this all up."  
  
"Marcus! I'm confused! Will you just get to the point and let me know what is going on?"  
  
Over the next hour Susan's emotions vacillated from dismay, to disbelief, to denial, and then absolute horror at the tale that Marcus conveyed to her. He told her of how the Minbari revived him to a world where everyone and everything he'd known was gone. How he'd found a strand of her hair on his uniform. His discovery of her Voice in the Neural Archives on Sirius Nine. Of tracking down Quijana deep in Brakiri space, far from the medical community that exiled him for his experiments with human DNA and beginning the process of recreating Susan. Marcus ruefully shook his head as he told her of putting himself back into cryronic suspension as Quijana, and later Quijana's son, oversaw her growth and development. And he admitted that he had staged the whole crash on the planet hoping that he could, with time, win her love and affections. The one thing he did not tell her was of the position she had occupied as the head of the Rangers when she had still been alive.  
  
After Marcus finished his story Susan asked him only one question. "So the 'real' Susan is dead?'  
  
"Yes. She died over 240 years ago, but you share the same DNA and you are still alive. Please Susan! I know you're hurt and confused! I realize that what I've done may not have been the right thing, but you've got to understand, I took these steps because I love you. I desperately wanted another chance to spend my life with you!"  
  
"Marcus! I'm a clone! A copy! Is it legal to replicate people in this time? Because it sure as hell wasn't when I was alive!"  
  
Marcus tried to get her to talk but she clamed up, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
  
Several hours later found them deep in hyperspace on their way to the nearest planet for supplies and refueling. Susan had not said a word for hours, her eyes distant and her thoughts unreadable.  
  
"Susan? We're still hours away yet. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"  
  
At first it seemed like there would be no response and then she turned cold eyes towards him. "Don't call me that!" she raged in a soft voice. The comment was all the more chilling because she did not raise her voice.  
  
"What should I call you? That is your name."  
  
"No! It belongs to some one else!" She paused for a moment to think. "I've got it! You can call me C.C.!" she stated in a voice filled with anger and disillusionment. "I don't think Lazarus works for a woman, although we could certainly use that name for you!"  
  
"CeCe? I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"It's easy Marcus! Someone that's been resurrected after 300 years shouldn't have a problem figuring it out!" Her voice rose with an undercurrent of hysteria. "C.C., carbon copy!"  
  
Marcus reached over and shook her gently. "Calm down Susan! You're becoming hysterical."  
  
This comment was met with a high pitched laugh which indeed bordered on hysteria. "It's C.C. to you! And calm down? Calm down? You tell me everything I remember was done by someone else, that all my memories are lies, that you've paid someone to re-create me, that you purposely marooned us on an uninhabited planet ...and then tell me to calm down?"  
  
"Susan!" Marcus raised his voice and he shook her harder as if he could shake some sense into her. "Stop this! You are yourself! You are a unique individual. You are not a carbon copy!" To his complete amazement he saw tears in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Maybe not in this time!"   
  
"This is the only time we have Susan!" Marcus practically shouted at her. "I want to spend it with you. This was the only way to make that possible!"  
  
Her voice changed from hysteria to flat, tired, and emotionless. "Marcus, let me go. I'm going to go in the back and try to rest."  
  
The hysteria had passed; he felt it best to let her go for now and watched as she walked away from him. Maybe when she'd rested he could talk some sense into her. He certainly hoped so. He prayed so.  
  
*  
Susan finally did manage to fall into a fitful sleep. But all her dreams returned to haunt her. Half formed images of playing with a small boy...David? Hazy visions of being promoted to the rank of Earthforce General. Unknown faces dressed in Ranger uniforms swearing to live and die for her. No, not her, but 'for the one.' She'd heard Rangers make the same vow to Delenn.   
  
Delenn! She was gone, as were Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Franklin. All her close friends were gone. Maybe their descendants remained but they wouldn't know her. Only Marcus remained.   
  
As angry as Susan was at what he'd done Marcus was still her only lifeline in this New World. Susan realized that in a lot of ways he was just as lost in the future as she. He hadn't asked to be resurrected any more than she had. Susan sighed deeply and forced herself up. Even though she was dazed and unhappy with this whole situation, ironically, Marcus was the only person she had at this point to discuss her concerns with. And now was as good a time as ever.  
  
  
Marcus still sat in the pilot's chair, lost in his thoughts while gazing out at the stars in regular space. He pulled himself back into the present as he heard Susan enter the small cockpit of the ship.  
  
"Where are we?" Susan asked, looking out at the stars.  
  
"We'll be landing soon to refuel and refresh our supplies. Were you able to sleep at all?" Marcus asked his voice soft and laced with concern for her.  
  
He really does care for me, Susan admitted to herself. "Yes, some. Marcus I'm still incredibly pissed with you that you acted in such a high handed manner without seeming to consider how I might feel about this whole situation. But I've also realized that you're the only one I can talk to." She laughed mirthlessly, "It seems at this point we are pretty much stuck with each other."  
  
Marcus sat silently waiting for her to continue.  
  
"You mentioned an outlawed doctor that was overseeing my growth and development. He was also responsible for downloading my memories, correct?"  
  
"Yes,' Marcus answered quietly.  
  
"And there are a lot more of my memories available, right?"  
  
"Yes. The holocrystals that contain your Voice are in a safe place in Brakiri space near where Quijana's research station is located. All the memory engrams of Sus-all your memory engrams are there."  
  
"Okay. I've decided I want to have the rest of those memories. They're haunting my dreams anyway and it's driving me crazy because I can't put anything into perspective. Is it possible to do this?"  
  
"We will have to find Quijana's son and ask him." If Marcus was surprised by this request he gave no sign of it. As a matter of fact he'd been completely emotionless since she'd returned to the room.  
  
"Then let's get our supplies and get outta' here. I want to know if it can be done."  
  
"All right. May I ask a question?" Marcus requested in the same flat voice.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What should I call you? Ce Ce?"  
  
Susan shook her head trying to figure out what he was asking. Then a small half smile appeared as she remembered their earlier conversation. "Susan," she sighed, accepting what seemed inevitable. "After all, if I changed my name but had all my memories I'd never know who was talking to who!"  
  
For the first time since they'd left the planet, no longer than that, Marcus allowed himself to hope. Susan didn't see the small smile he let slip through.  
  
  
Marcus thought they must have set a record for turn around time in refueling and re-supplying their ship, the two of them were on and off planet so fast. He headed in the direction of Brakiri space and once they were in hyperspace pushed himself back from the control panel. Susan was in the back putting together something for them to eat. They'd left so fast they hadn't even taken time for a meal. Not that there looked like there was any place worth trying around that pitiful excuse for a spaceport!  
  
He walked back into the other room of the small ship giving Susan a brief smile. To his relief she returned it. She appeared to be in better spirits, at least for now.  
  
Spotting him she began, "So Marcus, how long do you think it will take to locate this guy Quijana?"  
  
"Shouldn't be long. He had a pretty extensive laboratory on the planet he was located on and he was smart enough to be sure his whereabouts remained secret. I had to pay out a small fortune to find out where his father could be located."  
  
"Where did all the money come from Marcus? It couldn't have been inexpensive for you to set up that elaborate scheme." She motioned to Marcus that he should be seated at the tiny table while she placed simple foods, bread, cheese, and raw vegetables, in front of him.  
  
"Thanks! I'm starving! We didn't even take time to eat on that planetoid!"  
  
"Why are you complaining? Did you really see anywhere there you wanted to even set a foot inside?" she teased him. "And don't get used to being waited on! Now spill. How'd you manage to finance everything?"  
  
Marcus was more relieved than he could possibly imagine realizing that Susan seemed not only in good spirits, but also appeared to be willing to accept the situation and get on with the life that she had. Given time, maybe they could still work things out between them. After all, she hadn't spent time trying to locate an airlock recently.  
  
"Apparently when I was put into cryonic suspension a trust fund was set up for me so that I would have something to live on if and when a way was ever found to revive me. As you can imagine when the money sat in the account for 300 years a substantial amount of interest accrued. I found I had enough money to serve the needs of several hundred men. Rather odd for a man that never had much interest in wealth!" Marcus joked, but he was hesitant to say more, not wanting to make any comments that might depress Ivanova. He didn't want to push his luck too far.  
  
"So what are we going to use for money this time?" Susan asked.  
  
"Well you see Susan, when I put myself back into cryonic suspension I left the trust fund still in operation. I used some of it when I was revived to buy the ship and provision it of course, but I still had quite a lot left. I'm sure there will be plenty to pay off Quijana provided that he can make the memory transfer."  
  
"Marcus? Susan asked in a soft concerned tone, as though voicing the comment might bring it to pass. "What will I do if he can't do it? How can I live with all these half memories bouncing around in my head?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
"We'll manage something Susan. Look at how much we've accomplished against all odds already. Besides, I'm sure that there's someone back on Minbar that can fill you in," he added knowing for sure he could, along with help from others! "And there's always history files. Just think, it'd be like being in the same class in school," Marcus quipped. "I promise to be good and not tie your pig tails in knots or dip them in the inkwell."  
  
"Oh geeze Marcus! SUAEI!"   
  
"Excuse me?" He looked completely baffled.  
  
"Shut up and eat it!" she replied straight faced, her eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
He looked up and grinned at her. She couldn't help herself. She grinned right back. Concentrating on eating, they both fell silent, but it was a calm contented silence.  
  
  
Forty-eight hours later they had entered Brakiri space and Marcus maneuvered the ship towards a small unremarkable planet. It's gray surface looked cold and forbidding.   
  
"There it is Susan." Marcus pointed out the planet.  
  
"Gee, I can see why they don't have a big problem with tourism here. Not exactly an inviting place for a vacation."  
  
"To carry out the kind of experiments that Quijana did I think the planet has exactly the appearance he was looking for. It's not like he wanted visitors. What he wanted was to remain anonymous. His son has carried on his experiments. Everything he does here is probably still illegal all over the galaxy. I'm not sure how he operates in Brakiri space. After all this time they must know Quijana's here."  
  
With a minimum of fuss Marcus located the research facility and landed the ship. "We'll have to use breathers to get to his lab. There's not much of an atmosphere out there."  
  
Grabbing the breathers by the airlock, they made sure they were properly fitted and opened the door to head towards the lab. In moments they were at the entrance. Marcus quickly punched in a code on the keypad. "Let's hope this works. I haven't been here for several weeks. He may have changed the passcode."  
  
Luck was on their side and they heard the sound of the airlock opening. Quickly closing it behind them the door resealed, the sound of oxygen pumping in was heard, and a green light flashed indicating it was safe to remove the breathing gear. They opened the inner door to find a PPG pointed in their faces.  
  
*  
"What'z your business here!" a low raspy voice demanded.  
  
"Wait! Hold it!" Marcus was quick to speak up. "We're friends!"  
  
"The doc ain't got no friends. Whadda ya want here and I'm not askin' again!"  
  
"Max! Don't you remember me? I was here just several weeks ago to pick up something that Quijana was working on."  
  
Susan shuddered realizing that Marcus was referring to her when he said he picked up 'something the doctor had been working on.' Frankly it gave her the creeps. But Marcus' comment was enough to spur something in the guard's memory and the PPG was lowered.  
  
"Uh...k', yeah I guess I do 'member you. What'z the probem'? The doc don' take no returnz."  
  
"There's no problem," Marcus said smoothly. "There's just been a change of plans. He is here isn't he? We can see him?"  
  
"Yea...he'z here. You know wher' his lab is."  
  
Placing a protective arm in the small of Susan's back, Marcus ushered her down the dark, gloomy hallway.   
  
"Not exactly an inviting place Marcus. Can I mention that this isn't a great choice for a first date," Susan said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Marcus smiled briefly at her comment as they entered a lab at the end of the hallway. Mountains of odd-looking equipment filled the room as well as a stack of large glass cylinders at one end of the room. They were filled with liquid and appeared to all be holding something. Susan had no desire for a closer look to determine what that 'something' might be.  
  
A slight, balding non-descript man dressed in a lab coat that had seen better days raised his head from one corner glancing at them. Recognizing Marcus, he addressed him.   
  
"What do you want? It's not my problem if she remembers more than you wanted! I warned you about that when you came to pick her up. Now I'm busy. Beat it."  
  
"Quijana, I'm extremely happy with the results. Aren't we Susan?" He turned to her for confirmation of his statement. She nodded, still looking at all the machinery in the room trying to guess what it all was for.  
  
"So? What are you doing back then? I really resent having my work interrupted. I delivered what you paid for. Leave me alone." Looking around he yelled, "Max! I told you I wasn't to be disturbed! Throw them out and let me get back to my work!"   
  
"Wait Quijana! I can pay you! Give us just a few moments of your time. I promise it'll be worth while!" Marcus asked. "Just a couple of minutes, that's all we ask."  
  
The comment about money caught Quijana's attention. "Okay. 5 minutes! That's all I can spare and that's going to cost you 500 credits! I'll meet you in my office momentarily."  
  
"Marcus?" Susan questioned in a soft voice so she wouldn't be over heard. "Where are we going to come up with 500 credits? We spent several hundred credits re-fueling and re-stocking the ship!"  
  
"Don't worry Susan. Trust me."   
  
"Right!" she muttered softly under her breath as they headed towards Quijana's office.  
  
  
"So you want me to download the remainder of the memories on the holocrystals to the woman, correct?" Quijana stated, facing the man and woman seated on the other side of the desk.  
  
"Yes, that's why we're here," Marcus replied.  
  
Quijana sat lost in thought for a moment considering the request. "Do you realize how dangerous this could be?" For the first time he appeared to be acknowledging Susan as well as Marcus.  
  
"But I want the rest of my memories. So what is involved? You've taken it this far, so where's the danger in the rest?" Susan asked.  
  
Quijana sighed deeply as though he resented having to spell out why the procedure would be dangerous. It was so obvious to him. "The danger darling," he drawled sarcastically, "lies in the fact that I will be transferring the remainder of your memories to you almost all at once. When you received the memories you now possess they were fed to you slowly, in a steady stream, in chronological order, while you developed. Am I correct in assuming that you prefer that this procedure did not take another 60 years to complete? If so, then that is the danger. So much data flooding your mind at one time. It could cause severe trauma."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand why," Susan stated.  
  
"The trauma would be caused by intense disorientation. Will you be able to determine what time you're in and where you are? Will you be able to assimilate that much information? How will you react to being biologically approximately 30 years old but have the memories and experiences of a 90 year old?"  
  
Susan considered what the doctor had just told her. As if asking for reassurance, she reached for Marcus' hand under the table. He squeezed her fingers gently and looked her in the eyes letting her know that he would support whatever action she decided to take.  
  
"I think it's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
The doctor shook his head in disapproval. "That's your call young woman. I won't be able to proceed until tomorrow. There are a lot of preparations I need to make. I strongly suggest that you rest, eat, and consider what I've told you in this discussion. If you change your mind there is still time to withdraw, but once I begin the process there is no turning back. If we're fortunate, you will awaken as cognizant as we see you now. If we're not, well, I'll have a tranquilizer standing by to sedate you. At that point it's just a question of how long I'll have to keep you that way."  
  
"What do you mean 'how long' Doctor?" Marcus asked.  
  
Exasperated Quijana replied, "Haven't either of you been paying attention to what I've been saying? If this procedure fails it's possible she will have to be sedated for the remainder of her life!"  
  
  
Susan paced the room like a caged tiger. Up and back. Back and forth. Graceful, like a tiger, but it was still pacing for all of that. It was starting to drive Marcus crazy. Was this what it was like when he opened and closed his pike constantly? Probably. Goodness knows it sure used to drive Franklin mad. Franklin! How Marcus wished he were here to over see the procedure! But Quijana had successfully carried out the original task. Why should he believe the doctor would not achieve the same results this time? But to run the risk of losing Susan yet again so soon after 'finding' her a second time. It was not an option he even wanted to consider.  
  
Up and back. Back and forth.   
  
Reaching out a hand to capture her arm Marcus spoke. "Susan, I think you should stop and come and eat something. Pacing like this is not what Quijana had in mind when he told you to rest."  
  
Susan turned to look at him with shadows in her eyes. "Marcus," she began in a small voice, "I'm really afraid. I've faced down Shadow and Vorlon ships. I practically begged Sheridan to make sure I was there at the last battle. But as much as I try not to admit it to myself, I'm really afraid. I don't want to turn out like my mother! My mother was a telepath and the Corp gave her sleepers. What if I end up like that? Constantly drugged because I can't deal with my own memories?"  
  
His heart went out to her at this admission. It couldn't have been easy for her to say that to him. Marcus started to move towards her. It's too soon! he told himself. Bugger, being too soon! I'm not backing off. She needs someone to comfort her! I can feel her fear as if it were my own! Reaching out his arms, he gently pulled her into his embrace. Had she wanted to resist he would have released her immediately. She did not.  
  
"I understand Susan. In some ways we've both gone through similar epiphanies. It seems we're becoming more and more alike hmm?" His hand came up to lightly trace the curve of her cheek and he looked deeply into her eyes, bright with unshed tears as she tried to contain her fears. Was it possible she had ever looked more beautiful to him? Have I reminded you recently how much I love you? Marcus thought, but left the statement unspoken.  
  
"Yes Marcus, I'm pretty sure you mentioned that at some point," Susan sighed, and leaned into the embrace, resting her head on his chest. Marcus held her to him, drinking in the feeling of having her so close. Something he'd dreamed about for ages. Until he realized something else.  
  
"Susan," he whispered into her hair, "mention what?"  
  
"That you lov...care for me."   
  
"But I didn't say that out loud. I only thought it."  
  
She just shrugged in his embrace not wanting to discuss it further.  
  
"Come on, you've got to keep your strength up. Please come over to the table and try to eat something," Marcus prodded her.   
  
She looked up at him, into deep green eyes filled with love and concern and realized she was really just starting to see the man, not just the Ranger and companion she'd known for a few years. Well, that the original had known, she corrected herself wryly. "Marcus I'm just not very hungry."  
  
"I know, but you'll need all your energy. Just a little, okay? Quijana's surprisingly gone out of his way to supply quite a meal."  
  
"A Last Supper?" she managed the off color joke with a twisted grimace. "Okay Marcus. You win. I had forgotten how nagging...sorry...I meant persistent, you can be."  
  
"If nagging is what it takes," Marcus quietly quipped with a hint of a smile, leading her across the room to the table.  
  
  
She hadn't eaten much of anything. Picked at a salad made of some leafy green vegetables and nibbled on a piece of fruit. When it was obvious that Susan wasn't interested in eating more Marcus made her lie down and try to rest. When she resisted, saying she'd never be able to sleep, he'd ended up reciting every love sonnet he remembered until she drifted off. She was so exhausted from the stress that she fell into fitful sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Marcus sat quietly holding her hand until exhaustion overcame him as well. He leaned against the wall next to her and slept.  
  
  
"Marcus!"   
  
He was instantly awake and alert. Reaching automatically for his pike, he searched the room for signs of danger but found none.   
  
Susan had called out to him in her sleep. She was tossing and softly whimpering, lost in her dreams. He reached over and cradled her body in his arms. His lips in her hair, he whispered to her, "Shhh, my love. Sleep. All is well. Sleep." He softly kissed the top of her head as he rocked her gently. As if she heard every word, she burrowed closer to him and her breathing became regular and even as she slept peacefully once more.  
  
*  
Marcus was now the one pacing as he waited outside Quijana's laboratory. He had escorted Susan to the lab hours ago and had been left to wait on his own. Quijana had tried to explain the whole procedure to them both before putting Susan under. But the process was so complicated that he finally gave up, realizing they didn't really understand it.  
  
Earlier that morning Marcus had disappeared for about 30 minutes to return with a box containing the set of seven holocrystals that made up the complete Voice of Susan Ivanova. He handed them carefully over to Quijana who promptly adjourned to his lab for a few hours, re-emerging to announce that all was in readiness to begin. He had set up the same trickle flow device that his father had started 33 years ago and that he himself had disconnected just a couple of weeks previously.  
  
"I've made some modifications to increase the information flow. However this will still take some time to complete."  
  
"How long?" Marcus voiced the question that both Susan and he wanted to ask.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll have to monitor it of course but I suspect it will take between 36 and 48 hours to complete the memory transfer."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Mr. Cole," Quijana said in an exasperated tone, "we're not just talking about a few days of memory here! We are talking about almost 60 years worth of memories! That process takes time. If I rush the procedure the risk of trauma increases. I'm not sure that I'm not pushing too fast as is. We are entering completely uncharted territory!"  
  
That conversation took place a lifetime ago. Or maybe it just seemed that way to Marcus as he waited in the antechamber he'd been escorted to. Max had been in at some point and left some food. Marcus had expectantly looked up for Quijana with some sort of progress report. When he saw it was just Max he turned away to continue pacing. Food was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.  
  
  
When the door was opened some time later the sound woke Marcus up. Immediately alert, he looked to see who it was. Max again. "Max, go away! I'm not interested in eating."  
  
"'m here ta' tell ya' that the doc's done."  
  
"And? Can I see her?" Marcus jumped up and approached the other man.  
  
"Yea. Doc wantz ya' ther' when he wakez 'er up."  
  
Marcus didn't even spare a backward glance at Max as he hurried through the door towards the lab.  
  
  
"Ah, Mr. Cole. Good." Quijana looked up from his work as Marcus burst into the room. Susan lay on a medical bed her eyes still closed. "I am about to give her a mild stimulant to wake her. I thought it wise to have someone she knows present when I woke her. I'm pretty sure there will be some disorientation. It's just a matter of the degree of severity. I suggest that you stand to one side where she can see you. I want you to call her name and wake her after I've administered the stimulant. She wouldn't recognize my voice, but she'll know yours. I have a sedative standing by should she become agitated. If the woman shows signs of anxiety then I will probably opt to sedate her for a few hours before we try again. Are you ready Mr. Cole?"  
  
Marcus took Susan's hand gently in his and nodded without even looking up at Quijana, all his attention focused on Susan lying in front of him.   
  
Quijana applied the hypo spray to the prone woman and instructed Marcus to wake her. There was a moment where both men held their breath.  
  
Oh please Valen! This has got to work! "Susan?" Marcus spoke to her softly. "Susan? It's time to wake up."  
  
The two men watched as Susan's eyelids fluttered briefly and then Marcus found her blue eyes looking up at him. They seemed clear and free of the shadows of disorientation and she recognized him immediately.  
  
"Marcus! What happened? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
When Marcus quickly looked up with concern at Quijana, Quijana nodded that Marcus should continue.  
  
"Susan, don't you recall us coming to Quijana's lab to transfer your memories?"  
  
She looked confused for several seconds while the men still stood over her hardly daring to breathe. Susan seemed to be thinking deeply and then suddenly her eyes opened wide, clouded with terror. "Marcus! What's going on? I can't seem to find myself amid all this information! Where am I? When am I?" She started to struggle to sit up but Quijana had her firmly restrained for just this possible reaction.   
  
"Susan! Please! Don't struggle! You'll hurt yourself further!" Marcus said in a vain attempt to calm her.  
  
"Marcus! I've got to get out of here!" Her voice was laced with hysteria as she continued to struggle to escape.  
  
Quijana wasted no more time. He grabbed another hypo spray nearby and injected it. The sedative took hold almost instantly. Marcus watched the change in expression as the injection started to work and Susan's eyes went from complete terror and confusion to unfocused as the drug took hold. She quieted and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Once he was sure she was asleep once more Quijana stated, "Well, that could have gone better," in a rather mater-of-fact tone.  
  
Marcus looked up at the man with something bordering on rage in his expression. He did not raise his voice but the meaning was quite clear when he spoke. "Could have gone better? Could have gone better? Quijana, if you value what's left of your miserable life you'd better hope that next time does go better."  
  
"Oh don't bother to threaten me Mr. Cole. It's not like you're the first or anything," he said with disgust. "Let her sleep awhile longer. In this situation sleep will be very beneficial to her. Her brain will continue to process all the information. I'm reasonably sure that she will be more coherent when she wakes the next time. Until then I suggest you try to relax and get out of my lab and let me work. She won't awaken again for 6 to 7 hours."  
  
"I'm not leaving her!"  
  
"Oh very well. But stay out of my way will you? She's not the only experiment I have going on here. I have other work that needs to be monitored."  
  
Marcus grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and hauled Quijana up against the wall, Marcus' face inches from his. "Listen up Quijana! And listen well! Her name is Susan Ivanova! She is not just one of your experiments! She is the woman I love, and heaven help you if she dies because you'll never escape me. I'll hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy! Do you understand me?" Marcus held him there eye to eye for several seconds and then let Quijana go. The doctor fell into a heap against the floor.  
  
Quijana didn't try to pull out the bravado as he had last time. When Marcus turned back to sit with Susan the doctor scurried quickly over to another part of his lab.  
  
  
Marcus sat with Susan holding her hand. The vigil reminded him far too vividly of those hours when he sat by her side before they shipped her back to Babylon 5 to die. He found himself almost wishing that he did believe in a God. Something or someone to pray to, that might actually listen and care. Recently fate seemed to possess a rather twisted sense of humor, like it was enjoying kicking them while they were down.  
  
He lost track of time as he sat by her side. He knew Quijana was busy with his work somewhere in the background, but the man didn't come near him again.   
  
Susan, you've just got to pull through this! I can't live without you! Isn't that obvious by what I've gone through? Please! I need you!   
  
Marcus wasn't sure, but he thought that he felt Susan's hand tighten around his. Holding his breath, he waited. It happened again!   
  
Marcus?   
  
A voice suddenly seemed to appear in his head. This can't be. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts with meditation as he had been taught ages ago during his training to be Anla-shok.  
  
Marcus? Can you hear me? The voice moved through his head again, this time with more urgency.  
  
Susan? Is that you? How can this be happening? Marcus' eyes widened at the realization. She was still asleep, but on some level he was sure he was 'talking' to her!  
  
I'm not sure Marcus. But it is I. There's so much going on in my head I'm having a hard time putting it all into perspective. I need your help! Part of my problem seems to be putting events into some sort of logical order. When I can't do that, I panic. It's easier to keep the panic at bay when I'm asleep. There was no thread of hysteria running through the thought, but there was frustration mixed with the desire to force information into some sort of logical sequence. Tell me what you know about my life Marcus! That will help me! I can't believe that while you set up this whole scenario that you didn't find out anything about me! I know almost all about me now. What I can't put together is the sequence of events. Help me! The last statement was a demand that actually brought a hint of a smile to Marcus' face. The demand definitely sounded so very 'Ivanova-like.'  
  
Well let's see. I'm not sure how much I can remember, teasing her a little in his relief.  
  
Marcus! she replied in exasperation. I really don't need your 'quirky' sense of humor right now! I'll tell you the circumstances and you tell me the order in which things happened okay?   
  
All right Susan. I'll do my best!   
  
*  
Quijana finally worked up the nerve to approach Marcus about 2 hours later. By his chronometer the woman...Ivanova, he corrected himself, should wake at any time. As he moved closer to the couple at first he thought that Marcus had fallen asleep sitting by her side. However, as he approached he realized that though Marcus' eyes were closed, his body language appeared alert and up right.  
  
Marcus heard Quijana nearing them. Susan, Quijana's coming. It must be because you should be awakening soon.   
  
Okay Marcus, I'll be fine this time. You've been a lot of help in sorting out my memories and I appreciate it. Makes me glad I didn't space you after I discovered what you'd done with the cloning and all! I guess you are useful for something after all! she kidded him.  
  
Watch it Ivanova! I know more about you than you than you'd ever want anyone to know! Better be nice to me! he joked in return. Maybe when I have time I should write the unedited version of the life of Susan Ivanova. I could hide it in a safe place and use it whenever you threaten to push me out an airlock!   
  
Jerk! I thought you were a gentleman!   
  
Quijana definitely didn't know what was going on but something was! He'd swear he just heard Marcus chuckle softly! "Ah, um, Mr. Cole?" Quijana said hesitantly.  
  
Marcus instantly opened his eyes, breaking the connection he'd had with Susan with regret. He'd just experienced what was probably the most amazing and significant event in his life. Would he ever feel so close to Susan Ivanova again? He certainly hoped so!  
  
"Mr. Cole? It really is time for us to try to wake Ms. Ivanova again."  
  
Meeting Quijana's gaze Marcus nodded his agreement and silently acknowledged the title the doctor had used to address Susan. "I think you'll find the results will be much better this time doctor." At least Marcus hoped so!  
  
"Susan?" Marcus called to her while squeezing her hand gently. "Susan? Please wake up and talk with us."  
  
Susan's eyes opened. "Jerk!" she muttered softly under her breath so that only Marcus could hear her.  
  
"So Ms. Ivanova, how are you feeling now?" Quijana asked.  
  
There was a pause but Susan answered within moments. "I think I'm doing a lot better. Things are still kind of confused and some events don't fit anywhere," she shook her head as to clear away something in her vision. "It's going to take a little while to adjust to this. It almost feels like there's a stranger living inside my head."  
  
"Well young woman, in a way there is, your predecessor. Now you have to get to know each other as it were."  
  
"But there are still some gaps and some stuff that I can't fit in anywhere."  
  
"Some of that is to be expected Ms. Ivanova. After all, in a manner of speaking, in 2 days you've acquired the life experiences of a 90-year old woman. That is going to take some time to adjust to." Quijana looked over at Marcus, eyebrow raised quizzically. "Isn't there a way that you can help her put her memories in order?"  
  
Marcus just smiled. "What do you think we've been doing for the last few hours doctor?" At Quijana's confused look he continued, "You didn't think I'd been sleeping that whole time did you? Or were you too afraid to check?" Marcus taunted the man.  
  
"But she was asleep. My monitors showed that."  
  
"Maybe they did. But did you monitor her brain activity at all?"  
  
"Well..." the doctor sputtered. He quickly went over to a different part of the lab to consult some read-outs. "Oh my god!" Her neural levels were off the scale! Do you mean to tell me...?"  
  
"Yes, doctor," Susan answered. "I'm not quite sure what happened during that memory transfer but it heightened my meager telepathic abilities. I used to be a P1, maybe 2. I have no idea of what my Psi level is now. Previously I could only pick up on surface emotions, detect a scan and block it. Now it appears that not only can I easily read thoughts, but with Marcus I seem to share some sort of telepathic bond. Not only can I read his thoughts but I can send him mine."  
  
"This is amazing! I need to gather more data! I must figure this out! These results are an unexpected bonus!" He rushed off, almost as if Susan and Marcus no longer existed, to study the read-outs and charts of the last few hours.  
  
"Well I guess we've just been excused," Ivanova joked.  
  
Marcus reacted differently than she expected. Very seriously he began, "Susan, I think we need to get you out of here. Now! Do you think you can travel?"  
  
Confused she looked up at him, her eyes filled with questions. Then she realized what he was thinking and her eyes widened. "You don't think he'd try to keep us here do you?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him. Look at him. He's over there trying to analyze what happened. If he doesn't find what he wants in those reports he'll come back to the source. You! Come on. I'll carry you to the ship."  
  
"Marcus I can walk!" Susan protested.  
  
"Okay fine! You can demonstrate your walking abilities to me when we're on the ship! Right now I want to get you as far way from this planet as I possibly can!" Marcus picked her up and hurried off in the direction of the nearest exit.  
  
"But what about the holocrystals with my Voice?"   
  
"Forget them! You already have all the memories, and I know exactly where to go to get the help you need to straighten out any odds and ends! Minbar!" And before she knew it, Marcus had carried her down the hall and out of Quijana's research facility. In the blink of an eye she was strapped into her seat in the cockpit of the small ship, and they were blasting off into space, leaving Quijana's planet and research station far behind.   
  
  
Susan woke on the bunk in the back. Marcus had more or less ordered her to get some more sleep shortly after they had blasted their way off Quijana's planet in Brakiri space. They had to be getting close to Minbar by now. As usual since the memory transference, she was a little hazy and still tired. It seemed even when she was sleeping her brain was constantly processing information. It made for restless dreams as her brain continued to endeavor to sort things out. She hoped that with time it would calm down again. She smiled to herself as she realized one thing she clearly remembered from while she was asleep. At one point she wanted to test the bond between she and Marcus again, just to reassure herself that she hadn't imagined it all. It didn't seem to work often when she was awake, but when she was asleep before it was not a problem. Marcus? Can you hear me?   
  
Yes Susan, I hear you. Is everything all right? he replied.  
  
Yes, she sighed. Everything is just fine.   
  
Good. Now stop talking and get some sleep!   
  
Still smiling she forced herself to get up, quickly washed her face, and headed back to the cockpit. "Hi Marcus. We there yet?"  
  
He'd heard her starting to move around a few minutes earlier. "Welcome back to the land of the living Susan. Sleep well?"  
  
"About as well as I have since meeting Quijana! Can I ask something? You pulled that caveman stunt and practically carried me out over your shoulder from the lab declaring that we should go to Minbar. Is it because of the position that my predecessor held with the Rangers?"  
  
"That, and the fact that there are more experienced telepaths on Minbar. They'll be able to help you much more than I can. And some of your memories are things I can't help you with. I did spend some time catching up on historical events but not enough to answer all your questions."  
  
"You didn't listen to all my Voice recordings?" Susan asked, curious.  
  
No Susan, I listened to only a little while I was trying to determine which holocrystals were yours. You see your Voice was stored with several hundred other individuals'. It was necessary to listen to some to find you. But it sort of seemed like trespassing or something, like reading someone's diary, so I didn't listen to more."  
  
Susan smiled. "Thanks Marcus. Thanks for respecting my privacy. I'll tell you all about it eventually anyway. So how are we going to handle being on Minbar? I can't just walk off the ship."  
  
His heart and hopes soared hearing her comment about how she would one day tell him everything. It promised a future, possibly a long one. But he pushed those thoughts aside to consider her question. How would she get off the ship? Then the answer came to him. "I know someone that will help us. There's a Minbari Ranger, the one that was standing by when the doctors revived me, Tranall. I'm sure he'll help us. I think you'd better stay on board the ship until I contact him." Before she could respond an alarm on the control panel indicated that they were nearing Minbari space. "Looks like we're coming in."   
  
*  
Susan wasn't at all happy about staying behind, but she also realized that her sudden re-appearance, because of her former position as Anla-shok na, would cause her lots of problems. She'd have to trust that Marcus would return quickly with some sort of disguise. She remembered Marcus' comments about the awe in Tranall's voice when he'd mentioned Ivanova's name! Geeze! Just what she didn't want, a bunch of followers! But thinking on that further if what she'd heard really was true how could she prevent this from happening?  
  
About ready to go stir crazy from just sitting around she suddenly heard footsteps coming up the ramp to the ship. About time!  
  
"Susan?" Marcus called out to her.  
  
Heading over to the airlock she saw Marcus and a Minibari dressed in a Ranger uniform entering. "Susan I'd like to introduce you to Anla-shok Tranall. Tranall, this is Susan Ivanova."   
  
Tranall looked almost transfixed as he saw her. "Anla-shok na Ivanova! We live for the one and we die for the one!" And he bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute here! I'm not exactly Anla-shok na Ivanova. Let's get that straight Tranall. It's a pleasure to meet you, but let's be very clear that the original Susan Ivanova, the Anla-shok na, died 240 years ago. Ivanova will be fine."  
  
"As you wish Anla, pardon, Ivanova," he replied head still bowed.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Marcus who was trying hard to suppress a grin, but she could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he found the whole thing rather amusing. "Don't you dare laugh Marcus!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he answered still smiling. "We've brought a cloak that will hide your features and allow you to leave the ship. The Anla-shok have become something of an interstellar legend so no one would even think to question you in that cloak. But for Valen's sake Susan be sure to keep your face covered. We don't want to start a riot!"  
  
For the first time in 240 years she found herself walking the streets of Yedor again. Well, not really again, for she had never been here. But with the memories now intact she literally had 'become' Susan Ivanova. Her observations were similar to those that Marcus had when he had first been awakened. So much of the city looked exactly as she remembered it. There were a few new buildings of course, but most she recognized. However, one building did catch her attention, and pointing to it she asked what it was.  
  
Tranall looked at Marcus with some confusion, as if unsure of what to say. There was a moment of silence before Marcus explained that it was her memorial.  
  
"Oh. Probably not somewhere I want to go today."  
  
"I imagine not. We're heading to the house of the new Anla-shok na to ask his assistance in contacting some telepaths to help with the remainder of your recovery, as well as some historians. I'm pretty sure that he will probably advise against your walking openly in the city. There really is the potential to cause a riot should Susan Ivanova suddenly reappear after 240 years."  
  
The rest of the journey passed in silence.  
  
  
Susan Ivanova found herself pacing yet another room. However this time it was not with fear or anxiety. It was in shear fury! "Can you believe the stupidity of that man!" she raged. "How could such a small minded petty individual rise to the level of Anla-shok na? The supreme head of the Rangers? Who would ever follow that dork?" Susan practically yelled while she paced. She was so incensed that she failed to notice the airy and comfortable suite of rooms they'd been shown to.  
  
"Susan! Keep your voice down! We're no longer on a ship by ourselves. We're in the guest quarters of the Anla-shok na! Go ahead and be angry, but lower your voice." He understood her anger. The leader of the Rangers, while very welcoming to Marcus, had a difficult time suppressing his abhorrence of Susan Ivanova. Marcus wasn't sure if it was because the leader felt threatened by receiving a legend or disgust at meeting a clone. Whatever it was, they felt less than comfortable regardless of how luxurious the rooms were. At least the head of the Rangers was willing to contact a telepath that could help Susan. Apparently the individual was also a historian, so Susan could be filled in and her history logically arranged for her.  
  
A wide-eyed servant entered the room with a tray of food. He placed it on the table and then scurried out quickly, glancing nervously over his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you try to relax and come over and eat something?" Marcus prompted.  
  
"Forget it Marcus. And don't nag! If I'm hungry I'll eat!" She paced furiously. "We shouldn't have come here. I'm not wanted. I can feel the animosity all around me. The Anla-shok na doesn't want us here. Even the servant thinks I'm a freak! " She pointed in the direction that the servant had just used to leave the room.  
  
"The Anla-shok na does not think you're a freak Susan. He probably feels threatened," Marcus said trying to calm her.  
  
"No Marcus! It's because I'm a clone. I'm beginning to wish you'd never done this to me!" she shouted at him.  
  
Days of stress and anxiety caught up with Marcus, causing him to do something he rarely did. He lost his temper. Grabbing her by the arm he spun her around to face him. "Oh you do, do you? Well, let me ask you something! What gave you the right to condemn me to eternal life in a cryo tube? Susan looked stunned at the sudden attack from Marcus. "I spent some time learning about you Susan, while I was recovering and trying to figure out what the hell to do with myself. I was trapped in a world where I was ancient history! Why did you give the order that I was to continue to be preserved even after you died? Just another way of trying to get even with me for giving you my life force?" he taunted her. "Since you lived your life alone you figured I should too?"  
  
"Marcus I..." Susan started, groping for the right words to say. Suddenly her anger was gone.  
  
"Come on Ivanova! No quick, sharp come back? Well you stay here and continue to feel sorry for yourself. I need to go out for a while!"  
  
"Marcus?" Susan called out. But it was too late. All that answered her was the sound of a closing door.  
  
  
Two hours later found Susan pacing again in their rooms. She had forced herself to stop after Marcus had left, but as the minutes ticked by she started to worry about him and the pacing had begun again. She'd admitted to herself that she'd acted like a total bitch and definitely owed Marcus an apology. Susan just wished he'd make an appearance so she could give it to him. Frustrated with waiting and inaction, she finally decided to go out and find him. Susan figured that as long as she wore her cloak she'd be safe.  
  
Not really wanting anyone to see her, Susan quietly crept down the hallway to the front entrance. Noiselessly she opened the door and closed it just as softly behind her. "Like that dork who's the head of the Rangers would care if I left!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Susan decided to head for one of the central market squares and see if she could find him. She realized that if Marcus didn't want to be found she doubted that she'd be successful, but she had to try. There in front of her was the square. Everything seemed quiet. Though she noticed to one side there seemed to be a group of Minbari listening to someone speak. It was a small audience, only about 30 or so and Susan walked closer to see what was going on. She was surprised to see that the speaker was the servant that brought them food earlier.  
  
"I tell you good citizens, I've seen her! I work in the house of the Anla-shok na! I have seen the imposter Ivanova! She is traveling with another that is claimed to be her chosen one! We all know this is a lie!! Anla-shok na Ivanova died 240 years ago! Her chosen one still resides in her memorial awaiting her rebirth! They are charlatans! Imposters! They must be killed as an example to others from the outside that would try to revile our honored dead!" Numerous shouts of agreement rose from the small group as they listened.  
  
"Ah oh!" Susan mumbled to herself. "I think it's time to leave now." Unfortunately as she tried to back out of the group someone jostled her, causing her hood to fall back revealing her face.  
  
"Look! There she is!" the Minbari yelled, pointing at her. "Don't let her escape! Grab her!" In the blink of an eye a sea of angry faces surrounded her, blocking any possibility of escape.  
  
"Oh nuts!" Susan said, throwing off the cloak to free her arms and legs and faced her attackers. She was pleased as her Ranger training came into play without effort on her part. Susan managed to down several of her attackers, but there were too many for her. Oh Marcus! Where are you now that I need you!   
  
Suddenly there was a disturbance at the edge of the crowd as someone from the outside fought their way through the mob of angry faces. "Susan!" Marcus called out to her. "Hang on! I'm coming!"  
  
He came! Susan thought to herself, trying to escape the grasp of yet another Minbari. She was sure she'd thrown him off when suddenly stars flashed in front of her eyes, and then all went black. She could have sworn she heard Marcus call to her as she slid into unconsciousness.   
  
"NO!" Marcus yelled as he saw her go down. He fought like one deranged to get to her, his pike swirling as he knocked his opponents out. He finally reached her and found an ugly cut on her head that was oozing blood, but she was alive! Before his attackers could recover, he'd picked her up and disappeared into the shadows in a side alley.  
  
*  
When she awoke Susan was lying on the bed in the quarters they had been assigned by the Anla-shok na. Her head ached and she could tell it was bandaged. She really wished the room would stop spinning. "Marcus?" she called weakly. Marcus?   
  
Susan?! His response was filled with relief. Marcus appeared in the doorway moving quickly over to her side. "How are you feeling? You have a rather nasty bump on the side of your head. But you're such a hard headed individual that the doctors weren't very concerned," he gently teased as he took her hand and sat in a chair placed by the bed.  
  
"Oh Marcus, I'm so sorry! I was really being bitchy to you! I didn't mean it when I told you I wished you'd never arranged to bring me back to life again!"  
  
"No Susan! I was to blame. I said terrible things to you when I lost my temper! I should never have said anything like that to cause you so much hurt! And then to storm out and leave you. If I'd stayed none of this would have happened. You ended up paying the price for my temper tantrum."  
  
He looked so upset that Susan had to reach out to him. "Marcus? Please look at me. This wasn't the first disagreement we've ever had and I'm sure it won't be the last. Don't feel bad. You saved my life. Again. Have I ever thanked you?" She moved her hand out of his grasp to run her fingertips along the side of his face.   
  
He raised his eyes to hers and met her steady blue gaze. Was he imagining it, or was there a trace of more than friendship there? Unable to help himself, he slowly leaned over to place his lips against hers. As with the last time he'd been so close, he allowed her plenty of opportunity to stop it if that was what she wished. She didn't. "Oh Susan I love you so very much.   
  
Well, you sure wasted a lot of opportunities to tell me in the past. It's only taken you two lifetimes! Now shut up and kiss me! Marcus needed no second invitation.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Startled, they sprang apart like two teenagers caught necking in the living room. The knock sounded again, this time a little louder. With a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a groan he went to answer the door.  
Marcus bowed after he'd opened the door to see the Anal-shok na standing outside.   
  
"Anla-shok na, please enter. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"  
  
Entering the front room of the suite, the leader of the Rangers addressed Marcus. "Anla-shok Cole, I think we need to speak about the episode today in the square. This was a relatively small incident, but as must be apparent to you and the woman Ivanova, your presence here can, at this point, no longer be kept secret. I have had to close Anla-shok na Ivanova's Memorial as her followers have been attempting to break in and discover for themselves the truth of whether or not her body and the body of her chosen one still reside there. Rumors are circulating all over the city that Ivanova has indeed been re-born and has reclaimed her consort as well. As you and I both know, it is it not wise that the people be allowed to know the whole truth at this time-maybe once you have left Minbar, but not while you are still here. For your safety I must insist that you consider leaving as soon as possible."  
  
"But sir, we can't consider leaving until Ivanova is recovered! As I'm sure your physicians told you, they are unclear as to whether she suffered a concussion. I agree with your assessment of the danger, but we must trespass on your hospitality for at least another few days."  
  
The Anla-shok na looked disturbed by this, his brow furrowed with worry. After a moment he continued. "I understand your concern. What I will do until the woman is recovered is to post a guard of some of my most trusted Rangers here in the hall, in front of the door, and in the gardens below your windows. I must ask that you do not leave these quarters again. The risk is too great."  
  
"As you wish." Marcus bowed his head in agreement.  
  
"I must leave now to attend to other matters. I do not know if I will see you again before you leave. May Valen be with you in your travels." With this he left the room without a backward glance.  
  
After the leader of the Rangers had left Marcus returned to Ivanova. "You heard?" he inquired.  
  
"Every word," she replied, blushing.   
  
Noticing the color Marcus quickly placed his palm on her forehead. "What's up Susan?  
Are you too warm? Feverish?"  
  
Susan shook her head ruefully. "I only wish that was what it was. No, I'm weak but fine. A little headachy. I was just realizing how true your comment was about keeping my voice down before. I obviously made a complete fool of myself. He probably heard or was told about every word of my little rant earlier."  
  
Marcus grinned at her. "Well it is nice to know that the great Susan Ivanova has a few faults like the rest of us mortals! Oh no, pardon me...not the great Susan Ivanova, the woman Ivanova."  
  
"Oh yeah. Go ahead and laugh! I feel awful and you're over there laughing yourself sick! Thanks!" But even as she said it, a trace of a smile could be seen on her lips. "So Marcus, what are we going to do? We're obviously not wanted here or else we're too wanted, depending on whom we're talking to."  
  
"I don't know Susan. We've got a few days to think about it because you're not getting out to that bed until the doctor clears you. So just rest, relax, and stay in that bed or I'll tie you down to it!"  
  
"Uh huh, I'd like to see you try. But you're right. I am tired," she sighed. "I think I'll try to sleep a little more."  
  
"Before you do, they left some soup for you. I want you to eat some of it."  
  
"Geeze Marcus! Is that going to be your job in life? Nagging me to eat?"   
  
"There are worse lots in life."  
  
"Yeah, and knowing you you'll just bug me until I do, so just bring me some soup. At the moment it's easier to eat than argue."  
  
"Don't despair Susan. I'm sure in no time you'll be back to being your usual argumentative self." But Marcus was smiling as he went to get the food. Sometimes one had to relish the small victories in life.  
  
  
Susan Ivanova woke hours later and felt much improved. Slowly opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Marcus sitting in a chair by the bed reading a book. "Where the heck did you find a book on Minbar?"  
  
"Oh, it's not hard if you know the right people," Marcus said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Lots better. The headache is almost gone and I seem to be sleeping better. I think I just needed time to adjust to the memory transference. I don't think it'll be necessary to bother with a telepath to help me adjust further."  
  
"That's wonderful! One of the doctors came by to check on you but you were sleeping so deeply he didn't disturb you. He said that you were doing much better. You can even get up today."  
  
"About time!" Susan paused for a few seconds before going on. "Marcus?" He looked up at her serious tone. "I've been analyzing this whole situation with having to leave Minbar. I kind of feel a little homeless. I don't really know where I belong anymore."  
  
Marcus' face held a hint of a smile as he answered. "I think I know something of what you're feeling Susan. I haven't ever felt like I belong in this time." His face became very serious as he went on. "Besides wanting to spend the rest of my life with you, one of the other reasons I marooned us on that planet is because frankly, I feel like ancient history in this world. I don't feel like I belong anywhere. Yes, there is the whole universe to explore, but I feel like I've had enough of that." He sighed with frustration. "I don't think I'm explaining myself very well."  
  
"Actually I think you're explaining yourself very well Marcus. Maybe because I'm sort of starting to feel the same thing. When we first landed on Minbar I thought...well...I'm not completely sure what I thought. Maybe that we could some how make a home here. But it's become very apparent to me that no matter where we settle if our backgrounds come out we're going to become an instant item of curiosity. I don't think either of us is very interested in that, or in constantly guarding everything we say against any little slips that would give us away. What if we go back to our planet? I would never have suggested this if you hadn't told me how uncomfortable you feel. But now that you have, well I think we'll be 'freer' individuals on that planet than we'll be on any inhabited planet."  
  
"Do you really mean this Susan? Are you sure this is what you want to do? It can certainly be arranged. You realize that it will be just you and I, period. You've always claimed I drive you crazy after just a few hours."  
  
"Well...maybe not quite that quickly!" she teased.  
  
"I...um," he paused as if having a hard time thinking about how to phrase something. "I can't promise that I'll behave like a gentleman for the rest of our lives," he said softly. "If you're not interested in some sort of relationship Susan, then this isn't a good idea."  
  
"Marcus, did that kiss several hours ago feel like I wasn't interested? I'm not sure where we'd be right now if the Anla-shok na hadn't interrupted when he did. Everything will work out Marcus. After all, that unicorn should find a new owner!"  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes as if to assure himself he heard and understood her correctly. Time stood still as they seemed to loose themselves in each other's eyes. But there was planning to do, regretfully Marcus broke the gaze.  
  
"All right Susan. If you're sure, I'll begin to set everything in motion for what we need. I'll have a lot of arrangements to make and not lots of time in which to do it."  
  
Going to stage another 'crash' Marcus with our little 'borrowed' ship?" Susan teased.  
  
"Actually Susan, I'm going to try to contact Tranall and see if he can arrange to escort us with a couple of Whitestars."  
  
"Why do we need the Whitestars Marcus? There's no reason our ship can't make the trip."  
  
"Susan, think about it! Remember the little deserted settlement we found? Well that wasn't there when I first checked the survey reports. Some one has set up a base of some sort fairly recently. Since I'm not convinced that it really is deserted we take the Whitestars."   
  
*  
The thrusters of the ship pushed them both back into their seats as Minbar faded into the distance. Turning to Marcus Susan asked him about their planet. "How did you ever find such a lovely world?"  
  
"Actually, it was by accident. When my family was still alive, William and I were out surveying for our mining company. We stumbled on Chryn III and just noted it in our logs. It was a bonus to discover looking through the recent survey reports that it was still uninhabited. I never forgot how beautiful the planet was. I vaguely remember thinking at the time that it'd be a great place to retire someday." He smiled at the memory of something that happened so long ago. "Never imagined that I'd be lucky enough to live there with someone like you."  
  
"Well let's hope that we can live there. But you were right when you pointed out that we need to find out where that settlement came from and how it showed up so quickly. Obviously the Anla-shok na must have been really anxious for us to leave. He was certainly generous with the supplies!"  
  
"Susan, you can't really blame him. Just rumors of your appearance were enough to cause him problems. Even though we were seen only once, it will take some time for the rumors to die down and life to get back to normal." He was silent for several moments and then continued hesitantly, "Tranall mentioned to me shortly after I was revived that you frequently came to visit me in cryo and often would spend hours talking to me. What did you talk to me about Susan?"  
  
"Oh, this and that. Often I would just tell you about my day or relate some joke that I thought you'd enjoy. On occasion, after a particularly hard day, I'd rant a little at you because I was still alive and had to deal with some situation. You know, normal type of stuff that coup..." she paused on the word, "friends might tell each other at the end of the day."  
  
He smiled, hearing her catch herself on the word. "It's okay to use the word 'couple' Susan. I don't think there's anyone else about to hear it. You're safe."  
  
"Marcus, I...I sometimes still have a hard time committing myself in words, but I'm going with you to a deserted planet aren't I? I think that's something of a commitment, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. All the commitment I need. For now," he added softly.  
  
  
Tranall, Marcus, Susan, and the Captain of the other Whitestar met to discuss their strategy while still in hyperspace. The group decided that the wisest course of action would be to come out of hyperspace some distance from Chryn III, so that they could avoid detection from any other ships in the immediate area. Chryn III possessed a small moon that the Whitestars could 'hide' behind. The captains would remain on board their ships on stand-by in case they were needed. Two shuttles with ground squads would escort Susan and Marcus' small ship down to the planet, landing a few kilometers from the base, wait until dark, and then proceed towards the settlement.   
  
Marcus was silent as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat of their ship. Likewise, Susan was quiet as well. They both seemed to be gathering their resources for whatever would confront them when they landed. He would have preferred that Susan stay on board one of the Whitestars, but didn't even bother to suggest it, already knowing what her answer would be. He wasn't sure if he hoped they'd find some one there or not. On one hand, if the settlement was empty, Marcus and Susan would feel like they had to constantly be on their guard against unknown individuals stumbling onto them. On the other hand, if there were inhabitants, that would probably mean a firefight of some sort.  
  
Tranall's voice came across the comm channel, interrupting Marcus' thoughts. "The shuttles are ready to launch when you give the word Marcus."  
  
Looking over at Susan, Marcus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go see if we need to kick those guys off our planet. I'm ready to go home."  
  
Marcus smiled to himself before answering Tranall. It was very satisfying to hear Susan refer to the planet as 'home'. "We're ready to proceed Tranall. Launch the shuttles and stand by. We'll contact you as soon as we land."  
  
  
The landing went off without a hitch as they landed undetected in a forested area 2 kilometers from the settlement. Marcus immediately dispatched four rangers to scout out the immediate area, and sent two others for a closer look at the base itself. The rest remained behind, checking the weapons and talking in hushed voices. There were still a couple of hours until nightfall, giving the scouts enough time to complete their survey of the area, as well as hearing back from the two that were sent on ahead.  
  
It wasn't long before the rangers returned, reporting that they did not sight anyone in the immediate area. All seemed quiet. The group then waited for the report from the two that had been sent to check out the base. It wasn't long in coming.   
  
"Base? This is advanced guard. Come in base."  
  
Marcus was immediately on the comm. "Base here. Report your findings."  
  
"There's movement in the compound. Definitely appears to be a base of some sort. Humanoid males only, maybe 15 to 20 of them. Janssen went in for a closer look and we'll report back when we know more. Advanced guard out."  
  
Now they all had some idea of what they might be facing, 12 of them against the 15 to 20 at the settlement. Marcus suggested that they finish checking the weapons and then try to rest until nightfall. They split up, all heading for their individual tasks.  
  
"Marcus?" Susan asked when the group had dispersed.   
  
"Yes Susan?" he replied, looking up from the weapon he was checking.  
  
"I've been thinking about this whole situation with this settlement. What if it does turn out to be some sort of hostile group? Why should we believe that just because we destroy this base that whomever this group is associated with won't return?"  
  
"Point well taken Susan. We don't. I discussed this with Tranall when I first started to plan this on Minbar. The Whitestars are filled with supplies for us. Among the supplies is a small comm system so we can contact the Rangers should we need help. I've also arranged for them to stop by the planet on a regular basis, about every 6 months or so. After all, our supplies won't last forever. We can trust the Rangers to keep our secret."  
  
"Hmmm, good plan Marcus. Don't think I'll really want to leave here for a while, but it's nice to know I can if I want to. Maybe that's what being free is really all about, not really needing to leave, just knowing that if you wanted to it's possible. Although maybe...." The sentence was interrupted.  
  
"Advanced guard to base. Advanced guard to base."  
  
"This is base," Marcus responded.  
  
"Base, we can now confirm that this is a raider outpost. Janssen overheard a discussion between several of the individuals. Apparently it's one of their more remote bases and no one comes here with any frequency."  
  
"Good work. Stay hidden. We'll be moving out shortly and will rendezvous with you within the hour. Base out." Turning to the rest of the party Marcus ordered them to prepare to move out.  
  
As Susan checked her weapons one last time she addressed Marcus. "About the attack tonight Marcus, you're not going to do anything really dumb and risky are you? If you get yourself killed I'm going to kick your butt!"  
  
"Well, I'd really rather not get killed," he joked.  
  
"Marcus, don't joke. This is no time for humor. I'm very serious."  
  
He paused and brought his hand up to caress the curve of her cheek. "Susan, I've never had such a good reason to be cautious during an attack as I do now. We both know what it's like to live without each other, don't we? These rangers were hand picked by Tranall and me. All will be well. Just stay close, and if I tell you to duck don't stand there and argue with me about it, just do it. We'll be fine."  
  
"Geeze, one would think you were the only one in charge of this operation," Susan responded, trying to lighten the seriousness of the moment.  
  
"I am the only one in charge of this operation Susan! And don't you forget it!" Marcus replied in a similar tone.   
  
Turning, he indicated to the others that it was time to begin the trek to the base. The group gathered up the loaded packs and began the hike to the settlement.  
  
  
The assault team crouched low on a hill over-looking the compound. Surprisingly well lit, it appeared quiet, with only a few guards patrolling the immediate area. Marcus gave a hand signal indicating the time had come to move in. Just as he began moving, Susan grabbed his arm and quickly kissed him.  
  
I love you Marcus. You'd better be careful!   
  
Susan, you pick the damnedest times!   
  
Grinning, she said, "Come on Cole! You going to hang out on this hill during the whole fight? Let's move out soldier!"  
  
Shaking his head as if to clear it, he followed her in. The attack had begun.  
  
  
As Marcus had predicted all went well. They had a few bumps and scrapes to show between the lot of them, but the base had been caught completely off guard. The raiders had figured they were safe on this remote, out of the way planet. Most of them were bound and tied for the rangers to transport to the brigs onboard the Whitestars. The raiders would be returned to Minbar for the Alliance to deal with. While the rangers checked over the base one last time, Susan was fussing over a small cut that Marcus had received on his forehead.   
  
"Susan, I'm fine for Valen's sake!" Marcus said pushing her hand away. "It's just a small cut. Stop fussing. Although it does make for a nice change!" he teased to take the sting out of his words.  
  
One of the rangers came up and reported to Marcus and Susan that all was secure. They had contacted the Whitestars and were going to start transporting the prisoners to the ships. As it was still several hours until dawn, Susan and Marcus opted to return to one of the Whitestars as well. A shuttle would return them to their original camp in the morning.  
  
Tranall greeted them when they boarded his ship. "I hear that all went well with your mission Marcus."  
  
"Yes, we've secured the planet for now. We should be safe from harassment for a while. But I'll hold you to your promise to come to our aid should another group show up again."  
  
"Of course. No need to worry on that score. I've had my crew prepare rooms for you until your return to the planet. I imagine you'd both like to clean up and rest. I'll have one of my aids show you the way." Gesturing to a ranger standing by, Tranall instructed him to show Marcus and Susan to their quarters.  
  
*  
The quarters were sparsely furnished and compact, but at least private, unlike the ones the crew used. As the adrenaline from the attack wore off they both realized how tired they were.   
  
"Susan, you go clean up first. You're practically asleep on your feet."  
  
"And you aren't?" she asked raising a delicately arched eyebrow. "Okay thanks. I won't be long. And then I'm going to check on that cut."  
  
As she disappeared into the tiny bathroom Marcus sat down on one of the few pieces of furniture in the room, the bed, and leaned back against the wall. Within moments he realized what a mistake that was and tried to move to sit up. Sleep overtook him even as he was telling himself to get up.  
  
Susan didn't take long cleaning up. Walking into the other room toweling her hair dry, she began, "Marc...." Looking up, she stopped, realized Marcus was fast asleep taking up most of the small bed. Glancing around the room she realized that he was on the only sleeping surface. Sighing to herself, she muttered under her breath. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound." Grabbing a cover from the end of the bed she maneuvered herself next to Marcus on the tiny bit of the bed he'd left her. Tossing the cover over both of them she rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
  
Something jarred Marcus in the ribs, causing him to wake with a start. After a few seconds of disorientation he remembered that they were in the quarters they'd been assigned on the Whitestar. He also realized something else, what, or more to the point, who, was gently poking him in the ribs. Susan was curled up close to him fast asleep, her head pillowed on his shoulder.   
  
Sighing, he savored the feeling that was both pleasurable and painful at the same time. Pleasurable, because all Susan's shields were down while she slept. Marcus never felt closer to her with the possible exception of when they'd seemed to telepathically 'talk' after the memory transfer in Quijana's lab, although he realized that it wasn't any talent on his part, it was all Susan's. Painful, because, like most men, Marcus woke in a state of semi-arousal. Calling on all his training, he suppressed the arousal. Susan had assured him she was interested in forming a relationship. He would allow her to set the pace...for now. He concentrated instead on how wonderful it felt to wake with her pressed so closely against him.   
  
Marcus hated to wake her, but reminded himself that he'd have many more mornings to savor this feeling. He knew that early morning wasn't her 'best' time, but they really needed to get up and moving. The Whitestars had other assignments to take care of besides escorting them and making sure their planet was safe. They had a small mountain of supplies yet to transfer to the surface that would take a good portion of the day. But by nightfall he and Susan would be back on their own.  
  
"Susan?" Marcus said softly, gently nudging her. "Come on Susan, it's time to wake up and get moving." Deep blue eyes still hazy with sleep opened to look up at him. Marcus caught his breath at the beauty of the woman that was so close and so vulnerable...and forced himself to recite another Minbari control manta in his head.  
  
"Marcus?" she asked in a sleepy tone. "What time is it?"  
  
"I'd guess about 0600, way past time for us to get up and get moving. We have a lot to accomplish today. With help from the crews of the Whitestars, we need to get all the supplies to the surface and stashed away in the caves near our camp."  
  
"Hmmm." She started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Marcus teased and decided to discover whether or not she was ticklish. She was, very!  
  
"Marcus!" She jumped up then, trying to get away from his fingers. "Marcus! Stop! All right already! I'm up!"  
  
"Gosh! I'll have to remember that technique the next time I want to get you moving quickly!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, you work on waking up. I'm going to go take the shower I never took last night, and we'll grab some breakfast."  
  
  
It had indeed taken them most of the day, but the supplies were all safely stashed in the caves with the remainder of the provisions that Marcus had brought on the initial trip. The Whitestars had left for their next assignment with the promise that they would return in 6 months to check in. They also left with the admonishment that if Susan and Marcus saw anyone strange in the neighborhood that they would not to try to handle it all themselves, but to call the rangers immediately. Dutifully Marcus promised Tranall that he would call if they needed any help.  
  
Susan and Marcus had taken a swim earlier to cool off after all the exertions of dealing with the supplies, cooked a meal, and were now sitting around the fire relaxing. The sun was just beginning to go down.   
  
"Susan, want to take a walk up the ridge and watch the sunset?"  
  
"Do I really have to move?" she sighed mellow-dramatically, and then smiled. At his nod she sighed again and forced herself up.   
  
He took her hand and they started the short walk up the hill. Reaching the crest they turned to watch the sunset on their new home. Marcus wrapped his arms around Susan, who moved willingly into his embrace, and sighed with contentment. It had been a long, rocky, road, but they'd both survived it and now they could work together towards the future. The adventure was really about to begin.  
  
  
6 months later...  
  
Marcus had seen the shuttle over head and walked in the direction of the landing area that they'd set up. As he entered the clearing he saw Tranall emerge through the door of the shuttle. "Marcus! How are things? You appear to be in excellent health. You must be doing well!" Tranall said as he shook hands with Marcus.  
  
"Yes Tranall. Susan and I are both doing well. She's out struggling with the weeds in her garden. She doesn't seem to understand that she can't put the fear of death in them the way she used to with people under her command. They just seem to keep coming back. I've tried explaining it to her!" He smiled thinking of some of her tirades against the hearty little weeds.  
  
"I thought it was about time I stopped off here to make sure you had everything you needed and that all was well."  
  
"Everything's fine Tranall. I check the area around the old raider base almost once a week and all's been quiet. As far as I can see, no one has even returned to see what happened. My guess is that it was a small little independent setup and that there's probably no one left behind to check on it. But I'll keep watching anyway. After all, I have an even more important reason recently to be cautious. And by the way, there's something I need you to bring the next trip out."  
  
"Certainly my friend. What? I can't imagine what you could need already. We unloaded so many supplies."  
  
"Well, yes, we did. But I think I need a book or a data crystal on a particular subject that I definitely don't have in the library. "You see, we discovered just a few days ago that Susan is pregnant!" Marcus was so excited he was almost busting with the news. "She insists that she will not leave the planet so I guess that means I'd better study up and become an expert. When you visit us again it will be just a couple of months before the baby is born."  
  
"Marcus! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you. Obviously life on this planet does agree with both of you! There will be another Whitestar passing close to Chryn III in a few weeks on a mission. I'll instruct the captain to drop off the information you need on his way."  
  
"Thanks Tranall. I appreciate it. Meanwhile, you've got to come back to the camp and stay for dinner! I'm sure Susan would love to see another face."  
  
"It'd be a pleasure Marcus. I'll follow in a bit. I've got a few things I need to take care of on the shuttle and I should contact my ship."  
  
"All right. I'll go on ahead and let Susan know we're having company." With that Marcus turned and headed back towards Susan and the life that was waiting for him.  
  
The End  



End file.
